


Day 17

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 17Captain Canary“I’m not sure how, but you have melted chocolate on your neck. I’ll get it off for you.”





	Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 17

Captain Canary

“I’m not sure how, but you have melted chocolate on your neck. I’ll get it off for you.” 

xXx

Leonard was trying not to laugh, but Sara was making it pretty much impossible. It was Halloween night 1998, and their break from saving time and space continued. 

Sara, he discovered recently, had quite the sweet tooth so they had spent their evening trick or treating. He had been skeptical about their level of success but Sara had insisted she had a foolproof plan. While he trusted her, he remained cautious, until he’d seen her plan for himself. 

Leonard had been waiting for her in cargo bay ready to go, when Sara appeared, pushing a baby stroller. There was a split second of panic before logic took over again. She grinned at him, clearly having seen that moment. 

“Well?” she asked. 

“It’s not your worst plan.” he replied, peaking under the hood of the stroller to find a very lifelike baby sleeping away. It was dressed like The Flash and her grin only widened when he raised an eyebrow at it. 

“What, she needs a costume.” Sara defended. 

“Sixteen years before anyone even knows who The Flash is?” 

Sara shrugged. “If anybody questions it, I’ll just give them the look.” she put up the ‘look’ for him and he agreed, it would definitely shut people up.

Without any more complaints, Leonard took the empty bags she held out to him and they left. 

Sara’s plan worked like a charm and they came back to the ship with two pillow cases full of candy. She told him she’d share with the rest of the crew once she picked out all the good stuff and Leonard shook his head. He was just happy he managed to convince her not to egg the house that passed out toothbrushes. 

Now they were in their room, a bottle of vodka open between them while Sara gorged herself on Kit Kats and Twix bars. 

“Halloween is the best.” She garbled around a mouthful of chocolate.

Leonard agreed. Of course, he would agree with anything that let Sara loosen up. It was so rare to see her so open, so innocent. Her default tended to fall between serious brooding and sarcasm, hiding herself behind raunchy one liners and jokes about her particular skillset. 

“What are you smiling at?” Sara asked, diverting his thoughts. Leonard didn’t try to hide it, she just seemed to bring out the best in him.

“You have melted chocolate on your neck.” he finally replied crossing to her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from wiping it away. “I’ll get it for you.” he continued leaning in and sucking the chocolate off her neck, with no intention of stopping there. 


End file.
